Talk:Wolfheart`s story
Everyone knows Ravenflights a girl, and JOIN! You can't make anything if you don't join! [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Will you please join like Wetty has said, and will you rename this, please? It has a similar name to my upcoming story, Braveheart's Story. The only thing that is changed is Brave to Wolf. Ether change the suffix of his name, or change it entirely. --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 21:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm disappointed in you, Ravenflight. Sparrowsong 23:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Why are you dissapointed in her? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny I'm sorry, I'll delete my comments. Good :). Sparrowsong 23:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Um, Warriorcat, it's ok if they don't chane he name. There isn't a rule or anything. And I'm sure people would be able to tell the difference. --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I would prefer if he/she did, though, Artimas. Sorry for being pushy, but would you like it if I named one of my stories The Next Generation? I know Powers' title is similar to other stories on here, but this title just bears too much resembleance. BRAVEheart's story WOLFheart's story --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 17:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) People, would you leave this person alone?! They didn't vandalize, flame, troll, or ''plaigarize - they probably haven't even heard of Braveheart's Story! Sparrowsong 18:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Woah, woah! Hang on, okay? I have promised to say no more on the subject. Just click on the '10 on my sig. If you're looking IP or anyone else, Look at the bottom of my blog after reading the update. --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 18:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Sorry for my little outburst. Friends? :) Sparrowsong 18:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... JK! Friends! --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 18:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks *hugs Warriorcat*. Sparrowsong 18:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. No offense, but you should probably change your signature. Bright yellow letters are really hard to read. Heheh... Right... Maybe I should put up a background ^^; --WarriorcatZ1324 '10 Happy 1st Anniversary TTP! 18:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I guess. Have you seen the Burn Wall page? Sparrowsong 18:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep! (As you can see) If we are going to be talking normaly here, we need to leave so we don't mess it up with our off-topicness! XD (And here's my new siggie!) --'CatZ 2010 TTP Rules! 18:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi!yes,wrote this story,and no I never heard of Brghtheart`s story!I also singed up,so can we drop the aggument now?! This is a good story. =] -Leafwhisker 20:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) -_- And that proves that he's flamed. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny DROP IT! Buzzy3013 19:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Drop this aggument will you!PLUS Wolfheart is a SHE~CAT,and is my cat/Roleplay cat! Woah, it's OK Buzzy (Can I call you that? ^^ ) Everyone has agreed to stop. We now understand that Wolfheart is a she-cat. And be careful with the caps. THanks.--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 00:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Woah, woah. It's Buzzy's story, and Arti... watch it. Threatening there. *points to "watch the caps"* It's over. Done. Buzzy, keep writing, will you? :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 01:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Buzzy! I like your story, but I just found that the grammar was really really hard to read, and it made it very hard to read. Do you think you could fix up the grammar, because I really like the idea. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 04:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Watch the caps, I pardon, isn't an insult ._. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Sorry Forest, I didn't realize I was being rude. I am deeply sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way Buzzy. Keep writing, this is good!--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 15:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It isn't an insult, it just seemed threatening to me. Just moderating, sorry. *points to self* [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk''']] 15:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC)